


Mirror mirror

by livia_bj



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_bj/pseuds/livia_bj
Summary: Porthos and Aramis are doing it like rabbits.There is a mirror involved.And nothing more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece of porn that I wrote long ago and then totally forgot I had. Until now.  
> No background. No context.  
> Apparently never got to write more than this.
> 
> (not, seriously, when on earth did I write this? I can't remember!)
> 
> Excuse my lame management of the English language in porn narrative.

After taking only two steps into the room, Porthos realized what was the surprise Aramis was talking about. There was a large new mirror next to the bed; it was supported by a piece of wood and it was big enough as to see his body from head to toes. He frowned. Aramis was sure in need of something like this to groom himself, that was nothing new, he just didn’t get what it had to do with him.

Unless…. Unless….

_Oh…. Ohhhhhh…. A mirror…. The bed…_

His mind was suddenly racing.

That mirror was not here so Aramis could primp himself. That mirror was there to…

He swallowed hard.

“I want to see how you fuck me. I want you to see how you fuck me.” Aramis whispered in his ear, reading his mind.

Porthos gulped down a sob.

Outside that four walls Aramis could be on top of all the one-night stands he used to have; always in charge of the situation, always being the seducer, always setting up the love rules. In their rooms, however, Porthos was in command.

It was a total different dynamic of that one they showed to the world, and the most intimate secret they shared. Not only because of the secrecy of their relationship, nor for the kind of things they do to each other (things that Porthos never tried before).

It was the fact that Aramis, the arrogant Aramis, the same _please, I can have anyone just giving them the stare_ Aramis, loved to be under Porthos and to beg instead of giving orders. That he was vulnerable and, why not to say it, longed for losing control in the arms of his friend, his lover, his companion, the only man he had ever truly loved.

“Take your clothes off.”  Said Porthos.

He took his hand to his crotch and palmed himself over the trousers while looking at the beautiful man before him.  Sometimes he couldn’t help feeling the urge to open up the window and yell to the world that Aramis was his to do his wish; that nobody before had gotten so deep inside him (and not only metaphorically), that Aramis had never belonged to anybody the way he belonged to him.

That was not possible, though. Not only because he wanted them both to stay alive for many years to come, also because… even if he could, even if the world was a different place for them to live, he still wouldn’t sell a secret that linked them together so deeply. A part of their relationship that was not to be shared not even with Athos, their brother and sometimes partner in bed.

“Good. On your knees now.” He said once Aramis was naked before him, while taking his own shirt off.

Aramis let out a little grunt and didn’t move. Porthos smirked and came a little closer. His lover obviously wanted to play a little bit, since he was half hard only for being naked and waiting.

“Aramis, you’re gonna kneel and suck my cock. And don’t try to fight me ‘cause you know I will win, and then I’ll have to force you against the bed. It is much better if we both are amenable; don’t you think? Although I can recall you liked that.” He came even closer to him. “That the idea of being obliged to do something really makes you hard.”

For a moment it seemed as if Aramis was considering the idea of fighting his will as an interesting option for the day, but in the end he discarded it. Maybe another day. Slowly he fell on his knees before Porthos, unbuttoned his trousers and pull them down. He took his cock in his hand and firmly moved it up and down for a few times before licking it, covering the soft skin with saliva and took him into his mouth, his tongue pressed against the hard shaft, sliding down until his nose was pressed against Porthos’ pelvis.

Porthos let out a little whimper and tried to focus on the mirror. He saw himself with Aramis at his feet, grabbing his ass to hold him there, his face touching his pubic hair. He put one hand on his head, fisting his dark waves of hair. This was just the beginning and Porthos was already thinking that having a mirror there had been a fucking brilliant idea. He was going to be careful though, or he would come just by looking at their own reflection. 

Aramis pulled himself back then, slowly, before sliding down the thick cock again all the way to the base. He repeated the motion until his boyfriend grabbed his hair harder, making him stop. Then he pulled back once more until the head of Porthos’ cock was between his lips and looked up at him; he smiled, a thread of saliva and precum hanging between his mouth and the cock. Aramis caught it with his tongue and eagerly licked the length of the shaft again, mixing fluids that already were rolling down his chin and making him wetter. Porthos was unsure about where to look, if straight to him or to their reflection. He was going to come very soon either way, he stopped Aramis once more.

“Are you fine?” He asked, looking up, a slight touch of sarcasm in his husky voice.

“Mmm…. Perfect.” Porthos answered, eyes closed now.

Aramis put his attention back to where he had it before the interruption and this time run two fingers along the beautiful, thick, hard cock he had before him. He gathered on his fingers that mix of saliva and precum, he looked at them and then spit over. Then he spread his legs and took those fingers to his hole. He let out a small groan.

Surprised by that sound Porthos opened his eyes to glance down at him, and he forgot how to breathe for a second.  Thanks to the mirror, he could see everything; it was like being in front and behind Aramis at the same time. Perfect.  He didn’t want to miss a thing. He was penetrating himself with one finger, mouth and legs wide open, brown eyes never leaving his. God, Porthos loved it when Aramis played it dirty. He added a second finger and Porthos couldn’t talk or move or do anything other than staring down at him; down at his feet, on his knees, spreading his legs apart and his lean body slightly leaned back, fucking himself with his fingers, his hard cock aiming at him and his eyes interlocked with Porthos’.

“Aramis…” He gasped.

His lover stopped at the sound of his name and offered him a beautiful devilish smile.

And Porthos lost it.

With a growl, he took him by his armpits and pushed him hard against the bed. Aramis strangled a pleased moan given the imperious action. Porthos manhandling him was one of his kinks. He saw the strong musketeer got rid of his pants and lay on top of him, planting his knee between his legs to make him spread them. He kissed Aramis with lust and passion and Aramis gave into the kiss. Porthos’ tongue invaded his mouth, tasting every corner, sucking his lips, licking and gathering saliva running down from their mouths.

They kept kissing like this, devouring each other’s mouths, their hips pounding against each other almost with the same despair they were kissing with, as their erections rubbed together; skin burning, pain and pleasure hand in hand. 

As they parted to gain their breath back, Porthos took Aramis’ face with one hand and looked at him; it has already begun. In front of him there was the sweaty, panting, human Aramis that nobody else but him could get to see. However, Porthos still had to make him lose all control. He stretched his arm to fetch the oil and poured it over his cock, rubbing himself, taking his time while looking at his naked and exposed lover. Aramis lifted his hips and Porthos used his greased hand to rub his hole, that was already open thanks to the previous attentions, and started with two fingers straight, moving them in circles. Aramis moaned softly and grabbed the sheets tightly. Porthos smiled at him and took his cock, caressing him at the same time his fingers were inside his ass.

“Take a look at the mirror.”

Aramis turned his head and Porthos added a third finger. He let out a little cry.

“Look at you, Aramis. So open and used. Ready for my cock. Ready for me to fuck you so hard that you tomorrow you will feel me while we work. Riding your horse with my cum running down your thighs.”

Aramis made a strangled sound and lifted his head.

“Porthos. Less talk. More fuck.”

Porthos tried not to laugh. Instead, he bit his lower lip.

“Tell me how you like it.”

“You know how.”                            

“Wanna hear it.”  He tightened his grip on Aramis’ swollen cock.

“¡Porthos!”

“How, Aramis? Tell me you how you want me to fuck you.”

“From…. From behind. Fuck me hard from behind.” Aramis finally admitted, his voice thick with lust.

Porthos grinned. Aramis’ voice was so damn hot.

“Turn around.”

He almost laughed at the speed that his lover did what he was told. In less than a second he had him there, on all fours. Porthos knew well that Aramis had a predilection for that position, the one he enjoyed the most because it was primal and made him lose all control, because he was at the mercy of his lover, because…

_It makes me feel dirty._

Porthos shivered, remembering the first time Aramis made that confession. He swallowed hard and tried to focus on the present moment again, he aligned his cock with Aramis hole and pressed in. He was already so relaxed that it was easy to slide inside him, he pulled his cock out only to thrust hard again. They both grunted. Porthos slowly building speed with each thrust.

“More….More…”

He wasn’t sure if Aramis wanted it harder or faster, so he buried his fingers in the flesh of his hips, and decided to give him both. They both panted harder, Aramis moaning with each thrust. Porthos took a look at the mirror and there he found Aramis’ gaze fixed on his ass and on Porthos’ cock moving in and out of his body. His face was flushed, skin burning, mouth open, dark eyes wide open.

“You like this, huh? You like watching yourself like this, you like to see me riding you.”

“Porthos, stop”

Porthos stopped right away.

“Stop fucking you?”

“Stop talking!”

Porthos let out a good laugh. He changed the angle and begun to thrust hard again. Aramis tilted his head back and moaned high. Porthos kept on thrusting, his balls hitting against his pale ass, his nails marking his hips as he held him fiercely.

It was right that moment, the moment when Aramis couldn’t think anymore, not even if his life was depending on it, babbling incoherent words in Spanish, his damped hair stuck to his forehead, needy moans filling the room mixed with Porthos’ grunts. The moment when he could feel Porthos’ cock buried inside him, and on that day, he could not only feel it but also see it and enjoy that image. The moment when that man that he loved so much was driving him crazy; so crazy that he had to touch himself, he had to take his own cock in his hand, moving his hand in sync with Porthos’ movements.

There was nothing else beyond that moment, beyond that burn, that infernal need to come. The moment when he was little else than a whore eager for primal sex.

He hated it.

And he made him feel more alive than ever before. So, when he reached his cock, he hardly needed a few shakes before coming hard over the sheets with a long high pitched moan. Porthos still thrust into him a few more times before letting go, shooting hot cum inside his ass.

Completely exhausted, they let themselves fall on the mattress. Porthos still tried to make an effort to pull out, but Aramis put a hand on him, preventing him from leaving his body. They fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
